english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Squirrel Boy (2006)
Squirrel Boy is an American animated television series produced by Cartoon Network Studios. The series, created and executive-produced by Everett Peck, ran from May 27, 2006 until September 27, 2007 on Cartoon Network, with a total of 26 episodes. Voices 'Main Cast' *Pamela Adlon - Andy Johnson *Richard Horvitz - Rodney Jared Squirrel 'Secondary Cast' *Billy West - Kyle Finkster *Carlos Alazraqui - Salty Mike *Jason Spisak - Oscar *Kurtwood Smith - Mr. Robert Johnson *Nancy Sullivan - Mrs. Lucille Johnson *Tom Kenny - Leon 'Minor Cast' *Ben Diskin - Cousin Eddie, Ticket Taker (ep9) *Billy West - Balloon Operator (ep10), Club Member#2 (ep23), Excavator Driver (ep17), Kid#2 (ep3), Milton the Cow, Mr. Fighty (ep4), Murray (Mildred; ep22), Rat#1 (ep15), Sonny Schmid (ep3), Therapig (ep5), Umpire (ep4) *Brad Abrell - Announcer (ep1), Customer#1 (ep1), Motorist#1 (ep1) *Carlos Alazraqui - Argyll (ep2), Art Enthusiast#2 (ep9), Beef Jerky Vendor (ep2), Cap'n Puffy (ep10), Child (ep1), Clown (ep9), Contest Judge (ep21), Dairy Policeman (ep14), Drill Sergeant (ep5), Human Cannonball (ep9), Junk Booth Merchant (ep2), Kid Announcer (ep4), Kid Race Official (ep2), Motorist#2 (ep1), Mr. Johnson's Dad (ep6), Mr. Runion, Norman Heliotrope (ep9), Oscar's Dad (ep5), Pigeon (ep1), Scoutmaster Witherbones (ep7), Security Guard (ep2), Strongman (ep9), TV Cameraman (ep4), Talent Scout (ep7), Team Member#1 (ep4), Wisened Old Steve Employee (ep13) *Charles Shaughnessy - Archie *Corey Burton - Chairman (ep10), Construction Worker (ep4), Cream Puff Vendor (ep25), Docementary Narrator (ep4), Documentary Narrator (ep10), Driver (ep10), Elmer Gridlock (ep19), Madman (ep11), Master of Ceremonies (ep3), Mechanic DJ (ep8), Park Ranger Stu, TV Announcer (ep11) *Eliza Jane Schneider - Martha *Enn Reitel - Manzio (ep5) *Fred Tatasciore - Butch (ep21), Mother Bullysquirell (ep21) *Fred Willard - Stan *Jason Spisak - Dog#1 (ep12), Pleasant Voice (ep25), Store Employee (ep13), Willbilly Snake (ep9) *John Stephenson - Grandpa Squirrel *Kevin Michael Richardson - Rodney Singing Voice (ep8) *Lexi Jourden - Lulu *Matt Weinhold - Announcer (ep20), Scout (ep7), Scoutmaster Dan *Michael Dorn - Reuben Beaumont *Mona Marshall - Art Enthusiast#1 (ep9), Boy With Hamster (ep2), Club Member#1 (ep23), Mr. Johnson's Mom (ep6), Mrs. Esther Flatbottom, Produce Stocker (ep13), Shoe Seller (ep2), Vendor (ep2) *Monica Lee Gradischek - Darlene *Nancy Sullivan - Back-up Singer (ep5), Ballet Turtle (ep3), Handler (ep23), Kid#1 (ep3), Old Lady (ep4), Team Member#4 (ep4), Team Member#5 (ep4) *Nathan Carlson - Barry Finkster *Nika Futterman - Wanda Finkster *Pamela Adlon - Crying Hamster (ep2), Customer#2 (ep1), Dress Seller (ep2), Elephant Wrangler (ep9), Girl Wood Gnome (ep1), Judge (ep20), Mrs. Runion, Nurse (ep22), Operator (ep22), Oscar's Mom (ep5), Stage Parent (ep3), Team Member#2 (ep4), Team Member#3 (ep4), Waitress (ep10) *Richard Horvitz - Boy Wood Gnome (ep1), Customer#3 (ep1), Frantic Man (ep15), Giant Rat (ep26), Kid Chef (ep7), Stage Parent (ep3), Talking Rat (ep8), VHS Merchant (ep2), Worker (ep2), Worm Crusher Player (ep4) *Susan Boyajian - Bearded Lady (ep9), Ms. Nasenpickel (ep18), Old Gypsy Woman (ep9) *Tom Kenny - Audio Voice (ep26), Director (ep23), Frantic Man (ep6), Frantic Man (ep14), Frantic Man (ep23), Jack Royal, TV Announcer (ep6), TV Announcer (ep23), Talking Fish (ep24) *Wally Wingert - Sludgy Dave (ep22) Category:Cartoons Category:2006 Cartoons